Journey Through the Wild Green Yonder
by Torotyrannus15
Summary: Sequel ti ITWGY. The Dark Ones have risen again, and Fry, Bender, and Leela are taken through an incredible journey through time and space by 3 time travelers. This is my first big fic, no flames.
1. Chapter 1: The Date

**I'm back baby! So anyways, this story is a sequel to ITWGY, and takes place a short time after. Also, the basic idea of this storywas inspired by the image of the movie's DVD release cover, and if you take a good look at it, everything will hopefully make sense. **

**So this is my first Big Fic, and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN THIS THAT I OWN.**

* * *

Exactly 1 month after said movie ended...

Fry, Bender and Leela were watching TV in the employee lounge in the Planet Express building, watching a murder mystery episode of 'All My Circuits.' At least Bender and Fry were. Leela was ignoring them and playing Snrapple on her wristy-thingy. The Professer then entered.

"Good news, everyone! And I mean it this time!" He said.

"What's so great Professer?" Leela asked.

"Well, since we're technically still on the run from DOOP, it seems that we won't be making any deliveries until the heat blows off, which could take several weeks, possibly months, or even years!"

"Well I guess that means that we can just lay back and watch TV, the next best thing to being alive." Said Fry as he kicked off his shoes. Leela rolled her eye.

"Well, with that out of the way, I'll leave you three alone to be frisky youths." Farneseworth said as he left. Leela then got up and started walking out the back door.

"I'd better get going as well, Nibbler is probably hungry again." She said.

"Wait Leela." Fry said. "I was wondering if maybe tonight, if you don't have any other plans.." Leela smiled and rolled her eye, well aware that Fry was feebly attempting to ask her out on a date.

"Yes, Fry, I will." She said. A happy grin formed on the delivery boy's face.

"OK!" He said in excitment. Leela smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, well! Looks like a certain someone's gonna get to it tonight! Heh heh heh." Bender chuckled from the couch.

"Say what you will, Bender. It's not like you ever had a girlfriend like leela." Fry retorted.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!"

But by that time, Fry had left.

* * *

That evening, Fry and Bender were back at there home in Robot Arms Apts. Fry was busy getting ready for his date with Leela, while Bender was sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching TV with Porn-ovision. Fry then walked in.

"Hey Bender? Just in case me and Leela end up back here tonight, I need you to not be here. Alright?" He asked.

"Yeah? And where do you expect me to be tonight if I'm not here, skin sack?" Bender replied.

"I don't know. Go to a robot strip club, or something. Just don't be here."

"Rrr. Fine, but only if you give me that bottle of Whiskey that you saved from the 21st century." Bender said.

"Fine, you can have it." Fry responded. Bender got excited.

"Alright, meatbag." He said. "You won't see any ammount of me until the morrow!" With that, the bending unit lit a cigar and left the room. Fry then finished getting dressed, and, wearing a decent-looking tux, went off to his date with the woman he loved.

At apartment 1I, Leela was ready to leave for her date with Fry. She was wearing that sexy dress from BBS, and she had removed her wristy-thingy and had a shiny gold bracelet in its place. She was putting on her makeup when her doorbell rang. She opened the door, and sure enough, there was Fry.

"Hello, beutiful." He said seductivly. Leela smiled. "Shall we be going?" He took Leela's hand and the two left on there date.

Later at Elzar's, Leela and Fry were enjoying what looked like pasta.

"So, how's everything? Good? Of course it is." Elzar said.

"This stuff is pretty good, Elzar. What's it called again?" Fry asked.

"Those are fresh Moon noodles with a fine Moon worm sauce. Would you care for some spice weasel?"

"Sure thing, Elzar." Fry answerd.

"Bam!" The alien chef said as he squeased spices out of the cute animal in question.

* * *

After dinner, Fry and Leela took a romantic stroll through central park. They love looking up at the trillions of stars in the sky.

"Hey Leela." Fry said said.

"What?" Leela answered.

"Remember a few weeks ago, when Amy's dad was trying to blow up that violet dwarf star, which actually turned out to be the last Encyclopod egg?"

"Of course I do." Leela replied. "I also remember that you were going to sacrifice yourself to stop the Dark Ones. That was very brave of you."

"Yeah. I guess it was." Fry replied. "And I'd do it again if it meant that you would be safe."

"Fry, that's so sweet." Leela leaned in and kissed him. Fry kissed back. The air was filled with passion. Leela broke the kiss and whisperewd in Fry's ear.

"Let's go to my place." She whispered. Fry grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Later, back at Leela's apartment, the happy couple were enjoying glasses of cheap, non-vintage champagne on Leela's couch, listening to one of Leela's favorite romantic songs.

"So, how's about we have a little 'fun' tonight?" Fry said slyly. Leela grinned.

"Oh Fry." The cyclops chuckled. "You know how much your boyish charm turns me on." With that, the two passionatly kissed again, and then made their way to Leela's bed. They kissed again, and fell down on the sheets together.

* * *

The sun rose over New New York the next morning. The city was silent as an owl. As the sunlight shown through the curtains of apartment 1I, Fry awoke. The first thing he noticed was the purple-haired cyclops sleeping next to him, cuddled up to his side, her head resting on his chest. They were both nude beneath the covers.

"_Alright."_ Fry thought. _"I made love with Leela."_ Just then, Leela stirred. She slowly opened her eye and looked up at her orange-haired lover.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Fry said.

"A good morning to you, too." Leela replied. The two then shared a kiss.

At that moment, there was a huge emerald flash, and the room was bathed in eery green light for a moment. Then, it stopped. Fry and Leela were shocked beyond belief. In the green flash's place now stood 3 unusual creatures: a Dodo, a Shrimpfly[from the asteroid in the movie], and an orange, single-horned baby Dinosaur, still in its eggshell, wearing it like a dieper.

"Yes! I KNEW we would get the right apartment eventually!" The Dodo exclaimed.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Zat?" The baby dinosaur asked the Shrimpfly.

"Well, this is pretty much where he said they would be. Plus, we've been searching all night, in every apartment in a 14.6 mile radis." The Shrimpfly, whose name was apparently Zat, replied. The odd trio then turned and saw the couple in bed.

"Oh dear. Did we interrupt something important?" The Dodo asked. He was unanswered. "Um, heh heh. So sorry, we had no idea. This was just a fluke. We'll just step out for a little bit." The 3 then awkwardly stepped into a closet and shut the door.

"Uh, pardon me?" The Shrimpfly asked as he peeked his head out. "Would this be apartment 1I? And would you two, by any chance, be Phillip J. Fry and Turanga Leela?" He wasn't answered right away either, until Fry spoke up.

"Uhh, yes." He said, answering both questions.

"Wonderful." Zat said "See, I TOLD you we would find them." He said from behind the door. The voices of the others followed.

"Yes, but did we really have to find them right now? Like this?"

"That was purely coincidental. We had no idea of knowing what they would be up to at the time."

"Yes we did! We're time travelers, remember?! We should know everything about the past and future!"

"Well, excuse me! I didn't take into account that one of the Quad-trahillions of things they could be doing at that moment would be mating!"

"Both of you, shut up! So we made a mistake this one time, so what? It sent us on a mission, and all this is wasting time, so shut your beaks and let's get on with this!"

The three critters then exited the closet. Fry and Leela had gotten into their underwear by this time, and were beginning to get dressed in there normal attire. Leela then spoke up.

"Alright, you three. You have five seconds to tell us what you're doing in my apartment, and why you just had to interrupt us." She was very irritated.

"Relax, Leela." The baby dino said. "We're friends. Trust us, all will be explained soon. We just need you two to cooperate." Fry and Leela were fully dressed now, and then the Dodo spoke up.

"First of all, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Dodoculor, but you may call me Dodo."

"My name is Chupa." Said the baby dinosaur.

"And I am known as Zat." Zat said. "And of we know who you two are." Zat flew up to Leela and Fry's faces. "Now, all we must do now is locate your friend, Bender Bending Rodriguez."

"What do you need Bender for? And more importantly, what do you need us for?" Leela asked.

"You will find out very soon." Chupa said. "But we need Bender as well, and we must find him quickly. The situation is dire." With that, there was a huge flash of green, and the five of them were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Time and Time Again

**And Here's chapter 2! Get ready, now our friends will be sent THROUGH TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMME and space!**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *SLAP!* "Owww..." Fry had been screaming like a mad man until Leela slapped him on the face. She was very aggrevated that her and Fry's morning had been interrupted, and she was in no mood for her boyfriend's constant idiocy.

Oh, and did I mention that they were rapidly hurdling through time and space at the speed of light?

Fry, Leela, Zat, Chupa, and Dodo were being zipped through a swirl of green energy beyond the space time continuum, searching for the robot known as Bender Bending Rodriguez.

"Fry, I know that we were just abducted by strangers, and are now being rocketed through space at unimaginable speeds, but could you please stop being so childish for one second?" Leela said irritably.

"Sorry Leela." Fry meekly replied. Chupa, Dodo, and Zat were ahead of them, attempting to locate Bender telepathically.

"Zat! Stop here!" Chupa suddenly said. Immediatly there was a bright flash, and when Leela and Fry opened their eyes, the five were standing in a generic robot bar. And they were standing face to face with Bender!

"Where the hell did you guys come from?!" He shouted in surprise.

"It's a long story." Fry answered. Zat, Chupa, and Dodo ran up.

"Bender, we need you to come with us right now!" Zat told the robot.

"Who the hell are you?" Bender said.

"That isn't important. Bender, we need you for this mission, and you have to come with us now." Chupa added.

"I not going anywhere that some stupid baby lizard tells me to." Bender responded.

"This mission will decide the fate of all life in the universe!" Dodo exclaimed. Bender still wasn't convinced. The time travelers just sighed, and a green flash appeared again, and the 6 of them were gone.

"What the?! Where the hell are we?!" Bender screamed as he and the others zipped through the green yonder.

"We are between the very thin and fragile barriers between time and space, traveling at near light speed." Zat replied. The others were all silent for a moment.

"So, where are you guys taking us?" Leela asked. The 3 animals huddled together and conversed.

"Should we tell them?" Chupa asked.

"Well, they're going to find out soon anyway." Dodo added.

"OK, we'll tell you." Zat said to all of them. "We are taking you three to meet the last Encyclopod."

"You mean that giant space manta that brings all extinct animals back to life?" Fry asked.

"Correct." Dodo answered. "The Encyclopod specially chose the three of us for this inexplicably and extremely important mission to find you three and be your guides for a journey through time."

"Woah." The three Earthicans all said at once.

"Yes. We should be nearing Encyclopod's location now." Said Dodo. There was another bright flash, and when it cleared, Fry, Leela, Bender, Chupa, Dodo, and Zat were floating out in space, and mere feet in front of them was the largest creature in the universe, the last Encyclopod.

"Greetings." The titan said in its awesome echoie voice. "I see that you have succeeded in locating the Destined Ones, time travelers Chupaneel, Zatagion, and Dodoculus."

"Wait, Destined Ones?" Leela asked in confusion. "I think that there may be some mistake here." Leela said.

"There are no mistakes, Turanga Leela of Earth." The Encyclopod said. "You specific three were chosen long ago, long before the first living chemicle formed eons ago."

"So, what exactly were we chosen for?" Fry asked.

"All will soon be explained, Phillip Jefferson Fry of Earth." Said the Encyclopod. "But first, Chupa, you must bring the Number 9 Man here so that he can help explain."

Chupa saluted to Encyclopod, and then disappeared in a small green flash. Seconds later, he reappered along with Number 9 Man.

"Wow. That was fast." Fry said. "You were gone for like a second."

"Actually I was gone for 7.98 years." Chupa replied. Number 9 Man then spoke.

"Fry, it's good to see you again. I see that you have already met Zat, Chupa, and Dodo."

"Hey # 9!" Fry said. "So, why are we here? And what are we destined for?"

"We will get to that now." # 9 Man answered. The seven of them then materialized inside the biosphere on the Encyclopod's back. Leela, Bender and Fry stared in awe at the thousands of previously extinct animals within the biosphere. They saw all sorts of fauna like white rhinos, quaggas, thylacines, sabre-toothed cats, Balkan lions, moas, and many others.

"Fry, Leela and Bender," #9 began. "You all remember 1 month ago when you saved the Encyclopod egg and helped defeat the Dark Ones, correct?" The three of them nodded. "Good. Because now we need you for a mission of far greater importance, and we have little time."

"So what's the mission?" Fry asked.

"Yeah, and why is it so important that I can't enjoy myself with a drink?" Said Bender.

"It is just what the entire Legion of Madfellas, and the Encyclopod himself, have always feared." #9 said.

"The Dark Ones have risen again!" The Encyclopod exclaimed. Fry, Leela, and Bender gasped in horror.

"But that's impossible." Leela said. "Dr. Zoidberg ate the last Dark One."

"Dodo, show them what happened afterwards." #9 said. Dodo nodded and waved his small wings, and a green window through time materialized before the PE crew. The window then showed the events that had happened when they had gotten back to earth last month[after Rebirth]. Hermes, Fry, and the Proffeser were sitting on the couch in the lounge, and suddenly Zoidberg ran through the door.

"Friends, friends! That Dark One I ate went right through me! It feels like my tucus is on fire!" He squealed.

"Well, don't go announcing to everyone that you're about to shit your pants! Now shut up and go the can." Farnseworth grumpily retorted. Zoidberg ran into the bathroom and sat himself on a toilet. Pained whining noises followed. The foolish Decapodean then spurted out a splash of sickly green ooze which splattered on the stall walls.

"Aahhh." Zoidberg sighed in relief. He then pulled his pants back on, flushed the toilet, and left. As the slime swirled away down the tube, the image zoomed in on a microscopic seed-like object. As the seed was flushed through the New New York sewers, it fell into a side pipe and ended up in the bay. The seed then washed up on the beach, and was noticed by a seagull. The gull ate the seed, and suddenly cried out in pain. Fry, Bender, and Leela had to look away as the gull's flesh rapidly rotted away, leaving nothing but bones and a disgusting black liquid. Out of the liquid crawled a green, wormlike creature that hissed in a ghastly manner. Then, more of them lurched out of the ooze, and hissed maniacally. Nearby animals howled and ran in terror. The leech-like creatures then ascended into the sky. The transmission ended.

"You see? The Dark Ones have returned!" Chupa exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?!" Leela said.

"Not we, you." #9 said as he pointed to the 3 with his foot.

"Us?! What do you expect us to do?!" Bender yelled.

"You will be taken on a journey through time and space by Chupa, Zat, and Dodo." #9 said. "You will learn of everything that has happened since the evolutionary arms race began, starting at the moment the mystical CHI tides began to flow, and continue on from there, figuring out the Dark One's one weakness and defeating them once and for all."

"Alright, we'll do it." Leela said. Bender and Fry agreed.

"Good. Now, quickly, you must go back to when the CHI first created life, 2 billion years ago." The Encyclopod said. Zat, Chupa, and Dodo came over and they and the PE crew disappeared in a flash of green.

"Where, or specifically when, are we going?" Fry asked as the 6 sped through the greenness.

"We will be landing a billion years ago, the millisecond the CHI appeared." Zat responded. After several more lightyears being passed in seconds, there was a bright flash, and the time travelers were in empty space, long, long ago.

"Woah. Look!" Bender exclaimed. The crew saw a glowing, light green star-like entity forming from green matter in front of them. The green energy ball was not much bigger than a bowling ball, but suddenly, the energy orb pulsated with power, and then waves of green spread from it and rippled across space continuously.

"What is that stuff?" Leela asked.

"It is CHI." Chupa confirmed. "The life energy of the whole universe." The crewmembers stared in awe at the beutiful energy all around them.

"Hey, did I just get taller?" Leela said.

"Come. We must teleport to where life began." Zat said before anyone could answer Leela.

A green orb then formed around the six, and propelled itself through space at fast as an electron. When the orb dissipated away, the 6 of them were standing on a small asteroid in an unidentifiable part of space. Their was a large puddle by their feet.

"Look into that puddle, Fry, Leela and Bender. What do you see?" Dodo said. The human, the mutant, and the robot stared down into the murky puddle, but all they saw was pale brown ooze.

"Um..that's just a puddle of lifeless brown gunk." Bender said.

"Brown gunk, yes. Lifeless, no." Chupa replied. "Look closer into this chemicle. Do you see anything special?"

Bender looked closer, extending his eye bulbs to do so, and, which his microscope-like vision, saw tiny things moving around slowly, as if they were part of the slime. Bender gasped.

"There are those living..whatchama-callits in there! Y'know, uh, those simple, really old life forms?" He said.

"Cells?" Leela said.

"Close." Zat awnswered. "Those things you see in there are Protobiogens. The forerunners of single cells. They make up the chemical as one."

"So, the chemical ITSELF is alive?" Fry said.

"Precisely. It and others like it are known as the Primordial ooze, the very first of all life ever to exist. Made of specific compounds, they are chemically made of Hydrogen, water, Oxygen, Nitrogen, Sodium, and trace amounts of Carbon." Dodo confirmed.

"Uh, you kinda lost me at compounds." Fry said.

"Never mind." Chupa said. "We're going to time travel again." They were gone in a flash of green, and made a few more stops to see the first cells, the first multi-cellular life, and finally, the earliest land creatures. They soon stopped in a lush, swampy area of a small planet.

"Where are we now?" Fry asked.

"We are on a primordial planetoid over 700 million years ago." Zat answered him. Fry looked ahead and saw something familiar.

"Hey, look!" He exclaimed. "It's the frog and the snake!" Truth be told, the six were staringin the direction of two extremely important creatures. A turquoise, one-eyed snake, and a red, bipedal frog. The two were looking up at a bug on a high leaf that neither could reach. Fry, Bender and Leela watched them silently. The snake and frog looked at eachother, and formed an idea. The snake then slithered up onto the frog's back, and the frog stood up tall on its long legs, allowing the snake to reach the leaf and pull the bug down so that it fell. The two critters then split the bug in half and ate their shares.

"Aww! That's so cute." Leela said.

"It won't be so cute in a few weeks." Dodo stated as the group went ahead 3-5 weeks in time. They were in the same place as before, as were the snake and frog. They watched as the snake trustingly climbed onto the frog's back, but suddenly, the frog opened its wide jaws and swallowed the poor snake whole. The PE crew cringed at the awful sight, and the time travelers sighed.

"It's just so horrible to watch." Zat said.

"Wait, so does this mean-" Fry was about to say.

"Yes." Chupa answered. "The evolutionary arms race has begun."

* * *

**2nd chp. done! Please comment. I know where you live. **


End file.
